the informant a story of a new friendship
by rambunctious child
Summary: in order to avoid some nasty third years, Pansy Parkinson seeks refuge in the abandon girls lavatory, where she makes a most peculiar acquaintance.


AN* i'm backkk! And here to stay, at least as long as the ever fleeting summer. I promise i have already prepared the bare bones for the next few chapters of 'Be Aggressive', and even have the climax all worked out, the timelines still a little sketchy though, and i will be updating soon, i just needed to get the creative juices flowing. This could be considered a complementary fic i suppose, basically this is the story of how and why pansy and myrtle became friends, as well as a little background info on pansy. I don't think she's all bad, but mostly bitter and afraid. I think she feels inadequate a lot of the time and therefore feels threatened easily. Anyways i'm rambling, but i've missed you!

**the Informant **

The third years were doing it again; pushing the tips of their noses up and barking like mad as a Slytherin first year walked by. "I didn't know they were allowing dogs in the school?" They would tease, as she walked with her head bowed in shame. The children in her year were pleasant enough she supposed; if they were in her house that is, but it wasn't as though they could be with her all of the time, but somehow the third years could, and they were! Barking and shouting, "There goes pug face!"

All of her friends told her she needed to stand up to them, but they were so much taller, and so much stronger, and so many more of them. The one day she had worked up the nerve to shout "MY NAME ISN'T 'PUGFACE', MY NAME IS PANSY PARKINSON!" All the other girls had had to say about it was. "Someone should get that beast a muzzle!"

And so it continued.

* * *

Pansy scurried down the corridors, praying to go by unnoticed. She had just been released from detention with McGonagall for her chronic tardiness to class; which she wouldn't be tardy for class in the first place if those damn hoe bags entitled third years would just leave her alone! Rounding a corner Pansy heard the familiar giggles which taunted her regularly and came up with two options, face them or run away like a coward.

She hadn't run away, Pansy reasoned with herself, she had only had to go to the restroom…and had decided to use the abandoned one's the seventh years told horror stories about.

Oh, all right so she had bolted down the corridor like half crazed loon, but in her defence, Pansy wasn't afraid of any 'troll in the bathroom'; I mean as if, and the third years were most definitely afraid of something they'd heard. Just more proof of there stupidity.

Leaning up against the counter on her tip toes Pansy began playing with her hair in the mirror when she heard a gurgling sound coming from one of the stalls. Jumping back with a start Pansy debated on whether or not she should go investigate. Deciding that nothing terribly dangerous could slither up a pipe Pansy sauntered over to the stall in question with as brave a face as she could, pondering the possibilities; there weren't all that many. "What if it's a centipede!" Pansy gasped, allowing the half opened stall door to swing shut.

"It's not." A squeaky voice pinched her eye drums from behind her.

"Ahhh!" Pansy shrieked, near jumping out of her skin.

"I know this is a bathroom but there's no need for you to go shitting your pants." The voice said rather exasperated, Pansy stared wide eyed at the thin air the voice had come from.

"I'm to young to have gone barmy already!" She groaned.

"Stop being so mellow dramatic, you haven't gone mad; not any more then you already are anyway." The source of the voice revealed herself to be the ghost of a student; _a Hufflepuff student _Pansy thought with a sneer, with frizzy pigtails, owlish glasses and a blotchy complexion.

"A ghost?"

"It is December isn't it? Even if you are a first year you should have seen a ghost by now." The ghost stated simply, floating lazily on her back.

"I've seen a ghost before! Before Hogwarts even!, I've just never seen you!" Pansy huffed indignantly. "I'm just surprised to be talking to one."

"Who did you think you were talking to, the centipede?" The ghost grinned doing a few rolls in the air.

"Well at least I don't gurgle around in sewage pipes for kicks! That's just disgusting! Your disgusting! Spending all of your time hiding in a washroom."

"I was just trying to have some fun, but that's fine, everyone picks on poor, miserable, moaning Myrtle." Myrtle sobbed

"If you think I'm going to apologize I'm not, no matter how hard you cry, I don't see why your so upset, you started it and you know it!" Pansy stated, crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air. Myrtle moaned, groaned and whined as she lolled around in the air. "Wait, Moaning Myrtle? I know who you are! Your crying keeps all us Slytherin's up at night you know. That racket echoes through the pipes which run through the dungeons." Pansy scolded, waggling her finger accusingly.

"Do they really?" Myrtle sniffed.

"No, I have bags under my eyes from nights of undisrupted sleep." Pansy said sarcastically.

"Well, in that case." Myrtle said with a heavy sigh, sinking from the ceiling until her feet brushed the ground Myrtle drifted to a stall and continued her lament waist deep in one of the toilets.

"Are you trying to wake everyone up!" Pansy demanded.

"Such harsh accusations, seem to be the only sort of things any Slytherin's have to say." Myrtle bawled. Leaving Pansy quite flustered as whether to feel anger or pity towards the pathetic thing.

"Why are you so depressed anyway, I mean, you're a ghost! Do you know what sort of fun you can have!" Pansy said waving her arms as though to show how wide the possibilities reached. And if we're going by Pansy's arm span doesn't seem to be much.

"O-of course, everyone thinks being a ghost is ohhhhhh such fun." She wailed. "did you know that being a ghost is a result of being _dead_."

"Quit your belly aching, there are plenty of people who wish they could say that." Pansy offered.

"Oh, so now all those on suicide watch h-hate meeeeeeeee!" Myrtle continued to cry.

"Oh, come off it, there must be something at least mildly amusing about all this!" Pansy reasoned.

"There isn't, not one thing. Not only am I the newest ghost here by agggessssssss; which means I can't make heads or tails of anything the other ghost are talking about, but I'm also the youngest. How many grownups you know of who enjoy talking to teenage girls! And all of the living students think I'm miserable, moaning Myrtle; and throw books through me as a game. I have nobody to talk too. About makeup, or shoes, or bags, or boys or anything at all really. Being a ghost is absolutely lonesome, and so I'm miserable, and then people want to talk to me less!" Myrtle wept, rolling from her seat in the toilet and ascending to lie on the windowsill.

Once Myrtles hysterics had died down to sniffles Pansy dared to speak. "With spending all this time in a lavatory, I'm sure you hear plenty of gossip."

"Mhmmmm." Myrtle nodded.

"Anything good?" Pansy inquired. Myrtle turned to Pansy wearing an incredulous expression. "I heard that Martha Johnston's pregnant." Pansy whispered with a smirk.

"Saw her and her friends rampage through here with all the tests." Myrtle replied with a gleam in her eye.

"And!" Pansy beamed excitedly.

"Little pink plus signs on every one." Myrtle stated matter of factly.

"NO!" Pansy gasped.

"Honey, I saw the whole thing."

The two girls continued this way until the wee hours of the morning, and when she did leave Pansy crossed her heart and hoped to die; no fingers crossed, that she would visit her again; she didn't even cross her toes.

And she kept her promise; that being the only promise she ever did keep, and from then on Pansy always knew everything about everyone.

She even knew enough to blackmail the third years into leaving her alone.

the end

AN* pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee, review! Pretty pretty please!

I need to know if i should write more complimentary fics, or just some background informing fics. So if there are characters or relationships between characters you would love to know about message me or review!


End file.
